Shape shifter
by Rusylla Silva
Summary: two months after the Cullen's leave Bella is still only a shell. What happens when Victoria comes back to stake her revenge, What will Bella's power be, and how will she save Edward from himself. The more reviews the faster the updates!
1. Victoria

Chapter 1

**Victoria**

BPOV

It has been two months since Edward left and I was still walking this world without a heart. I was an empty shell. A reject. That's how I felt, rejected. Edward left because I wasn't good enough. I was a fragile, stupid human who wasn't good enough.

Right now I'm wandering through the forest, to nowhere in particular. I'm trying to get away from my internal depression.

A streak of white out of my peripheral vision and the shaking of leaves stops me.

"Aaaa, finally alone aren't we?" Victoria's menacing voice is heard.

A chill runs through me as I look up into a vicious stare not 2 yards in front of me. My eyes widen in surprise. The werewolves had said something about Victoria's return but I hadn't paid much attention. And now it all came back.

"Bella I don't want you out alone anymore," Jacob had said

"Why not?"

"Because there has been another…Vampire… in the area. She has been trying to get into Forks. We aren't sure what she wants yet so I don't want you out alone."

Victoria.

Why hadn't I listened!? She was that vampire who was running around. And I have a feeling that she has finally found what she wants…Me.

"W-why are you here?" I am stammering out of fright. It is a pointless question. I already know the answer but I want to make sure I am right. Pointless I know. All I really know is that I am going to die today. There is no escape. She has finally captured her prey.

"To find you of course. Your Edward," she spits out the word with disgust," killed my James." The last word was almost a whisper said with much care and sadness. After a pause she turns her attention back to me. "So I will kill you. A mate for a mate."

I am right, she is here to kill me. She is a fast and strong vampire and I am a slow and weak human. I will die today. I have wanted to die ever since Edward left but now that the time has come I am terrified. Probably because I know Victoria will make it slow and painful.

"Where is you precious Edward?" The menace is back in her voice.

"H-h-he l-left." I am trembling from the pain she is bringing back just by saying his name. I am also whispering because I can't trust my voice not to crack.

"Oh, that's too bad. He won't be able to watch me kill you as I planed. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to pay him a visit after I'm done here." After a thoughtful pause she looks back at me. "Do you know where he went?" She asks with a wicked smile on her face as she takes slow steps toward me.

"N-n-no, he just left." I am terrified. Slowly taking steps backward I am preying that she won't find any need to kill me now that she knows Edward left. But to no avail. She keeps walking toward me.

"Don't worry this won't hurt, this is out of revenge and since you mate isn't here then it's just for me." She states sweetly smiling down at me wickedly before bending down to touch her lips to my neck. She has me pinned to a tree so there is no way to escape. Like I could anyway! I laughed to myself. I am going to die.

My eyes are closed very tightly. I am now preying that it won't hurt and will be over quickly. I can feel my heart pounding hard in my ears. My whole body is shaking violently.

Then she sinks her cool teeth into my neck, holding me from moving with her hands.

When I smelled the blood I feel woozy and I passed out with Victoria slowly draining me of blood.

But just before my world went black I heard a wolf cry in the woods somewhere not too far from where I was.


	2. Mourning

Mourning

**Mourning**

JPOV

I am bored of watching TV and sleeping, and I am off lookout duty, so I decide to pay Bella a visit. Just to pass the time. I start walking to Bella's. It isn't that far of a walk and I need to wake myself from my most recent nap.

I am almost there, thinking about Bella the whole way, when I smell it. I smell them. A very strong sweet smell that hurts my nose. They weren't supposed to be here!! I run full speed to Bella's house and crash through the door not bothering to open it. I just need to find Bella safe from harm.

I run up the stairs two at a time. And brake through her bedroom door also.

Her room isn't clean but not exactly messy. Her bed wasn't made and she had some cloths on the floor and the rocking chair in the corner. But no Bella. In a panic I run back down the stairs and outside.

I phased into my wolf form and run for home calling Paul and Jared who were on lookout. I quickly explain what I saw and smelt and soon we were all running back to La Push to get the others.

As we run I caught the scent again but I noticed that it wasn't one of the Cullen's as I had first thought. This one I had never smelled before, though Paul and Jared seemed to vaguely recognize it, like they had smelled it once before. I was about to follow the scent, to make sure Bella was safe when Jared and Paul herd my thoughts.

_You can't go after it alone. We have to first tell the others_. Jared's thoughts came to me.

_Yes what if it attacks you? You'll be helpless and if you do live you wont come out without injury_. Thought Paul.

I was going to go after it anyway but as soon as I thought about it the others also know.

_You're like family to us Jacob, we wont let you kill yourself!_ Jared screamed at me in his mind.

_Fine but let's hurry!_ I thought back to them.

We sped through the forest until we were in La Push. I slowed and let out a long howl, our call to tell if something is wrong.

Seconds later we were joined by Sam and Embry. I quickly told them the story and Sam let out a growl.

_Ok lets split up so we can find it easier and get it in the first try._ Sam thought to us.

And we were off. All running in different directions to find the scent.

I ran back to where I smelled it before, found it, and started to follow it deeper into the woods.

I followed it for a when suddenly a new scent hit my nose. A familiar scent sweet but not too sweet.

Bella.

BELLA! NO! NO! NO! NO!

This alerted the others.

_Jacob what's wrong!_ Sam called.

_What did you find?_ This was Embry

But I wasn't paying attention. I ran as fast as I could to find Bella, my beautiful Bella. I called out to the rest of the pack and gave them directions.

They were on their way but I couldn't wait. I howled long and height to frighten anything from my way including that horrible thing!

Just then I saw a small clearing ahead and the smell seemed to be strongest there so I ran on.

As I ran into the clearing I was filled with guilt, rage, sadness, sorrow, and hate, for in front of me was Bella in the arms of a red haired vampire. She was sucking Bella's blood from her neck.

I roared at the top of my lungs and lunged at the Vampire with all my strength.

I must have caught it by surprise because when it heard my cry, its previously closed eyes snapped open. I pulled her off of Bella and pinned the Vampire to the ground with my giant paws.

All of a sudden I heard a high-pitched scream from behind me and I turned to find Bella squirming on the ground screaming uncontrollably.

When I turned back to the Vampire under my paws she was smiling wickedly up at me. "Looks like you caused her more pain then I did. I was just drinking but now that I've stopped the venom is spreading causing her immense pain," She laughed at me.

I growled loudly and proceeded to rip her limb from limb. With each of Bella's tortured screams I only tore harder. Only when the Vampire was in shreds did I phase back and burn her.

When I looked back to Bella, she had rolled over multiple times. But she still was screaming at the top of her lungs.

Then the rest of the pack came into the clearing. They saw the burning pile and they turned back one by one. Paul and Embry had a look on their faces watching the pile burn. Probably wishing they could have fought in the battle.

But when Bella's scream pierced my ears again all of their heads snapped to look at Bella who had a tortured expression on her face. Her eyes were closed tight and she was now curled into a ball on the ground.

Everyone but Sam looked horrified. Sam just looked sad and sorry.

"W-what Happened??" Embry asked after he could find his voice again.

"She was bitten by the Vampire. It was the same one we had smelled around recently. The one causing all the deaths." I whispered. I was too sad and sorry to speak above a whisper and I was surprised they could hear me over her screams but there faces now showed hate and disgust.

"What can we do?" Jared asked.

"Nothing but wait. In about three days she will be one of them. We could make her more comfortable I guess." Sam said quietly.

I roared. I was so mad at myself! I could have done multiple things to save her. I could have gone strait to Bella's instead of taking that stupid nap! I could have drove or ran to her house, but NO I HAD TO WALK!! I was so mad. I felt like killing myself now.

"It's not your fault" I heard Sam's voice call after my out burst.

"Not My Fault?! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!! There were so many things I could have done to save her! Oh Bella please forgive me." I fell to my knees, "I'm so sorry Bella."

I put my head in my hands and shook my head, mumbling, "Forgive me" over and over.

I couldn't believe it. Bella, MY BELLA, was now becoming a Vampire right before my eyes, BECAUSE OF ME, and there was nothing I could do but watch her.

I could never love her again, never touch her because now we were mortal enemies. Everything stood between us now.

I had been trying to make her forget the lousy Cullen's who deserted her two months ago, with little success, and now I wouldn't be able to talk to her at all. It would be too dangerous. My pack would never let me go.

"We have to move her. We can't just keep her here." Sam told me. He put his hand on my shoulder to try and comfort me.

"We'll have to keep her in the woods or just a way from humans when wakes up. Jacob pick her up so we can move her." Sam instructed.

I hadn't paid much attention to their conversation until I heard my name. I was too busy mourning my Bella. Never again could I touch her, never again could I hold her, never again could I love her. She was now a monster, my Bella was now my heartless enemy.

I reached forward to pick her up, but as soon as I touched her I pulled away. She was Hot. Too hot. Hotter then my 108 temperature.

"Why is she hot?! She shouldn't be that how! Sam she's hotter then me!!" I yelled. Why is she that hot?

Sam walked over to us with a troubled expression on his face. He reached down and touched her forehead only to snap his hand back. His eyes opened wide.

"I'm not sure." He reached down to touch her again. "Her temperature is about 111 but I don't know why."

"Where should we bring her?" Embry spoke up.

"Go find a clearing a little bigger then this one. Far away from any humans where we can keep her." Sam ordered.

They phased back into wolves and ran into the woods.

Everything was silent except for Bella's screams. Sam just watched her a pitied expression.

I just kept thinking about how I did this to her I would never forgive myself, could never forgive myself. I have lost the only person I have ever loved.


	3. Vampire

Power

**Vampire**

JPOV

Embry came running back into the clearing, and phased back. "We found a meadow a ways from here with no humans around. Come on."

I phased into my wolf form and Sam put Bella on my back. Then Sam changed and we followed Embry back to the meadow were Paul and Jared were, arguing over something.

When we came into view, they both looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

Sam phased and took Bella off my back, so I could phase.

She was still screaming when I set her on the ground.

"Go get something cold, like an ice pact." I said to no one in particular. I was still watching my suffering Bella.

Within minutes Jared was back with a cold cloth. I put it on her forehead and she seemed to calm down a little but she was still screaming.

After everything that could be done was, everyone else left. I stayed by my Bella all night.

THREE DAYS LATER

I was still by Bella. I hadn't left her in three days. I had stayed beside her. Every scream she made, just tore at my heart more. I kept mumbling "I'm sorry Bella." and "Please forgive me" over and over.

Her temperature, I notice just kept rising. By now it was up to 120 degrees! I wasn't sure how she was still alive.

The other members of the pack came to check on her every few hours in the beginning but more frequently now that her three days are up.

Bella's heart beat was slowing, beat… beat….. beat………beat, until it suddenly stopped.

I was staring at Bella with wary eyes. Waiting to see what would happen.

Then Bella stopped screaming and her eyes snapped open.

BPOV

I felt someone get thrown at me and then someone thrown off of me. It must have been Victoria because after she was gone I fell and hit the ground.

Fire blast through my veins, but slowly like lava. It felt like by blood was on fire and it was slowly spreading through my body. I screamed in pain. I heard running around me. Then a fowl stench of something burning.

I was rolling around on the ground out of pain. The fire didn't only represent pain but heat also. I felt like I had a fever but many, many times worse.

Edward told me it would be painful but his wasn't what I had in mind.

This was too painful. I didn't know how I was to live through this.

Then something hot touched my forehead only making me scream more.

I needed something cold, right now!

I could hear voices talking but I couldn't understand them, over my screams.

I thought I heard Jacob telling me to forgive him and how sorry he was but I couldn't concentrate to be sure.

I tried to respond but when I opened my mouth all I did was scream.

I was then lifted by a very hot set of hands and put on something soft. I realized I must have been on one of the warewolves backs.

As he ran the cool air wiped at my face which felt good but it didn't last long. I was soon laid back down on the ground. A cold cloth was laid on my forehead cooling me slightly. And on came the three full days of torture.

Three days. It felt more like three years later, that the pain began to dim. I had been screaming for THREE DAYS. PUT UNDER TORTURE FOR THREE DAYS!! I was surprised my voice was still strong from all my screaming.

Then, as suddenly as it had appeared, it vanished. All the pain, the torture, the heat… gone. I no longer could hear my heart pounding in my chest.


	4. A New Life

Power

**A New Life**

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes and was hit by all the colors and sharpness of my new vision A million colors came into my eyes and almost blinded me. I had never needed glasses for I saw things sharp and clear, but his was different. I could see everything in a new crispness.

I also could hear the birds in the sky, too far away to see, all the animals in the forest, and Jacob.

I gasped at all my new sensation in the back of my throat that felt like I was dehydrated.

I herd a gasp beside me and I whipped my head around to see Jacob gaping at me.

"What?" I ask annoyed. My voice had changed. It now sounded sweet even through my annoyance.

Then the smell hit me.

"Ugg, you smell. Bad." I said riding to my feet and holding my nose.

Jacob was still sitting ogling at me.

"Hello??" I asked with sarcasm. He was really starting to bug me.

Jacob just kept staring until I slapped him across the face.

"Owww! What was that for?!" he said rubbing his cheek.

"Stop staring" I told him but he ignored me, "fine." And I was off. I ran as fast as I could through the woods. It would have scared me how fast I was going if I hadn't run with Edward before.

Edward.

Now what was I supposed to do? I was soulless and heartless. There was no point in life. I had to find him. To see him once more before I died.

Thirsty. Very thirsty. I knew that I had to kill to live but I didn't want to. Then a herd of deer ran by me. I couldn't control myself. It smelled too good. I attacked killing two females sucking them dry. I threw the corpse on the ground and looked at what I did in disgust.

Suddenly that foul smell hit me again. I wrinkled my nose as it came closer.

Warewolf.

I wasn't sure what they were going to do to me so I ran. I ran away from them but it was too late and they were too fast. Within seconds Jake and Embry were on either side of me.

I ran faster, they ran faster.

All I wanted to do was get away from them.

All of a sudden I felt my body change shape. I was now running on four legs instead on two. My body didn't feel human anymore. My fingers molded together to become one. My nose and mouth grew out of my face, and I could feel a tail behind me.

I pushed myself faster and I went faster and faster.

The warewolves had stopped and were now staring at me with wide eyes.

I ran as fast as I could and I knew I was running faster than any vampire before me. I knew I was going faster than Edward ever drove, with me at least.

Edward.

I must see Edward before I die. I must find Edward. Weather he likes it or not.

I ran forward to no where until I came to a lake.

Now to see what I've become

I peered into the water and gasped.


	5. Edward?

**Edward?**

**BPOV**

I was now a cheetah! I had a golden-yellow coat with black spots. The thing that caught my eye was my eyes. They were brown not red or gold. Another thing I notice was how fast I had run. I was faster as a cheetah than as a vampire. Also my senses hadn't changed through my change. I still had excellent sight, smell, and hearing.

I now found my power! But how flexible is it?

Can I turn into just a cheetah or all animals? I jumped through the air toward the water. While in the air I thought only about becoming a fish.

While in the air my body changed once again. My body shrunk and my long tail and back legs formed together to form a long fin like tail.

I fell into the water with a splash.

I was a fish!

I swam around in circles jumping in and out of the water my senses were still enhanced but I thought I was swimming faster than most fish I had seen. It must be something to do with my being a vampire, I thought. I can swim and rum about three times faster than the normal animal. That's how I out ran the warewolves. I was running 160 mph!!!

I was jumping out of the water when something caught my eye. I stuck my head out of the water to investigate when a warewolf came out of the woods.

His nose was to the ground. I must still smell like I did when I was human I realized.

He came to the waters edge, where I jumped in, and stopped. It looked out over the water and spotted me looking at him.

WHY WON'T THEY LEAVE ME ALONE?!

I tried to yell, "go away" but when I opened my mouth to speak, nothing came out. I can't speak when I'm an animal!

LEAVE ME ALONE!!

I jumped out of the water and thought about being a bird to fly away from my troubles.

While in the air, my fins became wings, my tail separated into two legs and a tail. And I flew away.

I looked back to see a wide eyed warewolf staring at me.]

I laughed and it sounded like a song coming from my mouth.

I flew high above everything and soared through the sky and clouds.

I started singing a random song. I realized it was my lullaby. The song Edward had written for me.

Edward. I can find Edward now! But where would he be? Well they're vampires, so they can't be in a sunny place so I could check the north and the south. I remember Jasper telling me a story about how many wars were in the south and Jasper didn't like it much so they wouldn't go down south. They must be someplace in the north where it isn't sunny. They also wouldn't be anywhere near here, because if of the possibility of anyone recognizing them.

The first place I could look would be in Alaska. Maybe Tanya's coven knows where they are.

I tested my theories by flying as fast as possible. I must have been going about 60 mph as a sparrow!

I changed into an eagle and even faster. I reached Alaska in about 3 hours (just a guess) I figured Tanya's coven had a big house like the Cullen's so I searched Denali for the biggest houses.

After checking every big house by becoming small birds and looking in the windows I finally found them.

I looked in a window and found a pretty strawberry blond trying to comfort an alarmed looking Alice.

"Alice!" I almost cried but remembering I couldn't talk, and not wanting to attract attention to myself.

I watched as Alice unsuccessfully tried calling someone again and again. After about the tenth time she finally gave up, falling onto a large black coach. She suddenly cried out, "I shouldn't have told her!! I can't believe it!! I'm going to lose a best friend and a brother!!"

"Alice, What are you talking about?!" the blond yelled, panicked.

"Oh Tanya! Bella's gone and no Edward's so broken! He's going to kill himself and I can't do anything about it! It's all my fault I should have known it was a bad idea to tell Rose!!" She put her head in her hands and shook her head.

Edward! Killing himself? He loved me? I have to stop him!


End file.
